Pack mentality
by elenilote
Summary: Isaac/everyone. Isaac has nightmares and cannot be left alone. The entire pack is roped in to keep him company in turn.


It all started because of Isaac. See, Isaac has nightmares, horrible ones that make him wake up screaming, tears running down his face and his slender frame racking with harsh sobs that leave his throat raw and lungs burning. The first night in the house he is found cowering in the corner of the old subway carriage, incoherent with fear and it takes Derek and Stiles three hours to coax him out. After that they make sure he has someone with him when he sleeps and that he's never all alone in the house.

They take turns, each one offering something different. Allison and Lydia cuddling him between them, one carding her fingers through blond curls damp with sweat and the other peppering feather-light kisses on his neck, all the time whispering soothing words until he calms down enough to sleep. Sometimes no matter what he cannot sleep and then they take turns teasing Isaac until the boy is rendered a quivering mess under their expert treatment.

Mostly what Isaac needs is physical intimacy, he never asks for the others for sex rather wants things to happen if they do, without any prior planning. Slowly Derek learns to read his little wolf's needs without Isaac saying anything and he tries his best to pair Isaac with the right people. For the longest time Derek avoids letting Jackson take part, the other boy has issues controlling his anger and the last thing Isaac needs is Jackson being rough with him. But then Derek starts to notice a change in Jackson's interactions with the others. At first the only person he spends any time with is Derek but he's the alpha and it is only natural that Jackson submits to his authority. But then he hears from Scott how Jackson had come to him and asked to be allowed to stay the night. And how to his surprise, Jackson had as good as begged Scott to take him. Derek does notice how it improves Scott's self-esteem and Jackson is a little calmer afterwards, but still he hesitates – Isaac is too vulnerable in wrong hands.

Boyd and Erica turn out a surprise, they are generally exclusive with each other and never look for bedmates of the others and Derek had thought they might not even agree to the arrangement. Instead, it turns out rather well. Boyd is protective of Erica, even jealous but with Isaac they are playful and attentive and those nights are filled with laughter and everyone breathes easier.

But still Derek doesn't bring Jackson into the arrangement. Instead he spends more time with Isaac himself, bringing Stiles along and builds up Isaac's confidence and courage and self-control. But there are limits to what he can do, he is the alpha, he cannot submit to Isaac and give him what he needs. It is Stiles who suggests a solution, as usual. _You order Jackson to look after Isaac tonight, do your I'm-the-alpha-and-you're-not thing and don't take 'no' for an answer. Then you tell him that if Isaac has so much as a mark on him come morning you'll eat his liver. Or something. But what I'm trying to say is that neither of them will ask, you have to make it happen. And well, you haven't seen how Isaac looks at Jackson when he thinks no one sees. _

Stiles is right of course. Afterwards Isaac is happier than before and even Jackson seems content. It's not until Derek has a chance to play with them both that he sees their internal dynamic and suddenly it all makes sense. Jackson, the proud and arrogant jock who came to him _demanding_ the bite little less than a year ago is no more. Instead in his place is a gentle, attentive boy who caters to Isaac's every unspoken wish. Isaac, his shy little cub who needs an entire pack to look after him is confident, brave even. Watching Jackson writhe and moan and whimper between Isaac's feather-light caresses and his own bruising kisses is the hottest thing Derek has ever seen.

But for the pack to function and for the balance to stay, the arrangement needs to continue, he can't let Jackson be the only one. It will take years before Isaac is well enough to be alone – if ever – only difference is that now that Jackson has found his place in the pack, things run a whole lot smoother.

It's not what they thought they'd find but it works. And although it's not a secret, they don't tell everyone outside either, only Stiles's father and Scott's mom know what goes on. And love is never wrong, no matter what form it takes.


End file.
